warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino/Prime/@comment-110.149.130.26-20140423113251/@comment-24.41.239.13-20140423181417
Did you seriously told people to learn how to dodge as Loki? The frame that once you get "Streamline", you pretty much stop dodging half of the time? Once a Loki sees invisibility, and how stupidly op it is, people will build around it. Hell, he is called the Master Race for a reason, as in, he is one of the top frames out there. Radial Disarm build turns ANY defense mission into a freaking old ODD. It makes survival enemies rush for you with melee. He can lolsolo any other type of mission. Best frame for Tranquil Cleave farming when it came out? LOKI with his radial disarm forcing all enemies into melee so you could slice into 2/3 parts for mass desecration. You didn't even have to move, E all day everyday next to the cryopod. I do agree that Rhino isn't that OP, but it's certainly easy mode for newcomers. It's basically a Trinity's blessing for lower levels. But telling people to use Loki, whose only bad point is a slow start, and is also one of the most powerful frames who can actually use and abuse all of his skills, is too much. He can even go tru walls in freaking Tower mission secret rooms! The damage buff against a specific enemy is nonsense. Why should Hydroid only use Tentacle Swarm on Ancient Healers? He gets a damage bonus to those, should he only use it against them? It's a freaking huge CC, just like Rhino Stomp, if built around it. Why did you even compare all the abilities? What about Saryn? All I ever see Saryn's do are Miasma with Fleeting Expertise. Hell, the fact that in order to make her ultimate more powerful she has to reduce her power duration, she neuters all her other skills! Most people build around specific skills to maximize their potential, this applies to Rhino as well. Don't just look at the bad side of skills, just like Saryns can be built for duration or her ultimate, so can Rhino be built around Roar to provide massive power damage to allies or a huge AoE CC that, due to how it works, can benefit from a long or short duration. Rhino + Nova = +X amount of waves standing still doing nothing but MPrime. Also, Roar vs Warcry. I am sorry, but one is strictly for melee, while the other is for power users. If anything, everytime I see people use Warcry it is for Rolfcoptering with Zoren or Ichors. Not for anything else. When building Roar around power, it makes stomp insanely powerful. Again, I don't think Rhino is that op, but he is cerntainly on the high end. Calling everyone who says he is op is weak is a far stretch. He can be certainly considered OP due to the fact you can rofl stomp Nightmare mode with far less mods than most frames in the game, same with vault runs, 2 places which have the strongest mods in the game. It's the same reason people call Nova OP. She is op in early game, end game, she is good, but far from what she is considered on the lower levels. I pretty much play without Vitality/Redirection in all of my frames, and Iron Skin breaks the early/mid game so much it isn't funny.